Pookie Types
There are different types of pookies all around Club Penguin, for example, Dark Pookie, Diva, etc. Types of Pookies *Nice Pookies *Magic Pookies *Divas *Dark Pookies *Elite Pookies *MELDs (also known as drama llamas) (Club Penguin Pookie Wiki term) *Naughty Pookies *Evil Pookies *Nerd Pookies Nice Pookies Nice pookies are the most common pookies found. They aren't really called ''nice ''pookies, they are just reffered to as pookies. These pookies are most adopted and are often considered the cutest by mumus. They say things like "Agoo!" or "Sucks wittle thumb!" or "Wello missy goo!" and phrases like those (click here to see pookie phrases). They usually dress in bright colors and have teddies or stuffed bunnies or lollipops or balloons (click here to see what they wear). They are cheerful and are nice to their Mumu/Duh Duh. They don't trouble them much. Magic Pookies These pookies are usually a little like regular pookies (Nice Pookies). But they have special powers like flying, turning into a mermaid, etc. Mostly it's a good change, but sometimes it is fearful and the pookie itself does not like it. And they sometimes keep it a secret from their Mumu/Duh Duh. They mostly show they are magic after they have been adopted. They could reveal these changes while going somewhere, for example, they turn into a mermaid while they were swimming at the Cove. Sometimes they show they are magic while in the pet shop. They could say, "Flaps wittle wings!" or stuff like that. Sometimes they show in the pet shop that they are trying to hide their powers. Sometimes the pookie won't know that it is magic. Some things that a pookie could magically transform into are mermaids, fairies, sometimes even vampires and werewolves (mostly for boys). For mermaids, pookies could go swimming and wear a mermaid costume. Some pookies wear different sorts of wings to show that it is a fairy. If they turn into a vampire or werewolf it is mostly at night and they grow fangs and do scary stuff. Magic pookies could be mistaken for regular pookies sometimes (in the Pet Shop mostly), and some magic pookies can be divas. Divas See divas. Dark Pookies Dark pookies, or gothic/emo pookies are dark and/or sad pookies. They are not very commonly seen. Sometimes they can be mean, but they mostly stay ina corner and don't talk to other pookies. They sometimes don't use pookie language (aka say "woo" instead of "you"), but they often do. They never say cheerful things like a normal pookie would. They may say more depressing things, such as "sits alone in corner". Some are more dramatic than others with these phrases. They are adopted less because of their personality, but, sometimes, when they are, they turn a bit happier and turn into a normal pookie. They usually wear anything black, red, or purple, and in CPPSes (Club Penguin Private Servers) where they can put a status, it may be depressive. Most people don't like dark pookies, and dark pookies don't like people that much either. Note: They can be sometimes mistaken for evil pookies, but they are not. Elite Pookies These pookies are rarely found in Club Penguin. These are pookies that secretly work for the Elite Penguin Force and are cool, calm pookies. They don't usually say cute stuff. Girl elite pookies mostly wear the Funster and sometimes glasses and carry a laptop. Sometimes they dress up as normal pookies but don't quite say anything. MELDs See MELD. Naughty Pookies Naughty pookies are common, but not as common as nice pookies. They, like the name says, are naughty. At the Pet Shop, they act just like nice pookies, respectful, cute and sweet. However, when they get to a mumu's igloo, they will start causing mischief, such as sneaking food, breaking things on purpose, and teasing their broder/wista. Naughty pookies are usually seen as Divas and MELDs, and wear just about anything a normal pookie would wear. Evil Pookies Evil pookies are mostly found during the Marvel Superhero Takeover parties. They are Magic Pookies who use their powers for evil, rather than good (Magic Pookies usually use their powers for good or for nothing at all). They often wear villian gear and a black cape and mask, along with the colour yellow and one of the the typical pookie head items. They will often go around Club Penguin destroying buildings, robbing banks,"Skilling", and the like. Magic Pookies that are werewolves or vampires are also sometimes considered to be Evil Pookies. Nerd Pookies